


梅林法师的巢穴

by huangcunzhang



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Arthur is Nathan Maloney, Chaos in Everyday Life, Everybody loves Merlin, M/M, Melin is Vince Tyler, What if Vince is Melin, what if 梅林法师就是文斯, 人人都爱文斯, 每天都很混乱的法师生活
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 如果文斯成功约炮，他通常会在约炮对象脱衣服时偷偷通过火焰传话给比尔，“你不会相信我今天约到了很成功的一炮”，几分钟后，火焰会这样对比尔说“比尔，他是另外一个怪胎”。巫师天生有吸引怪胎的能力，所以他才是伟大的巫师。因此，文斯也时常会说一些无伤大雅的谎话，只要看见三人行快要发生在自己的身上，他就以各种乱七八糟的谎言逃之夭夭。除此之外，文斯的魔法还有记仇。他几乎记得每一个比尔的炮友，13岁开始，他就和比尔玩在一起，多年来对比尔的所有炮友如数家珍，有时候就连比尔忘记的炮友他都能记得住，这大概是巫师特有的神秘记忆力。





	梅林法师的巢穴

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：  
> 1、女巫在亚瑟王中没有姓名，本文采用女巫演员Frisbey妹子在加勒比海盗4中美人鱼的名字瑟琳娜。  
> 2、比尔的名字结合QAF设定为：比尔·斯图尔特·琼斯
> 
> 欢乐的三角恋最后变成3P，enjoy~

01

文斯并不是当时唯一一个活下来的巫师，但他是唯一一个长时间没有露面的巫师。贝狄威尔等人提到这位梅林法师，他们都说：他逃命去了。  
梅林法师是个胆小鬼？比尔解释道，他只是喜欢待在家里，脱掉他的上衣躺在床上读他收集的奇幻故事集。你永远也无法打动梅林法师的芳心除非你会能够将15个讲述蓝色的龙与天空的游吟诗人的名字倒背如流。  
据说能够做到这一点的只有比尔.斯图尔特.琼斯。  
所以他和梅林法师是一对？  
不，并不是。据伟大的175码弓箭手比尔自己说，他和法师并没有发生过性关系，他仅仅为文斯 ‘梅林’ 泰勒法师手交过半次，并且当时他们都只有14岁。这件事以梅林法师的妈妈突然闯进来而可怜的法师只能惊慌失措地把自己的小鸡鸡迅速塞进裤子里而告终。  
自此之后他们就没有什么肉体上的交集了。  
直到亚瑟成为一国之主之后。  
世界上古怪的事情有三件，一是无法拔出的石中剑，二是尤瑟的儿子顺水而下的传说，三是最伟大的法师是最伟大的弓箭手的跟屁虫。  
文斯是一位伟大的法师，一位啰嗦的法师，一位喜欢在家里读奇幻故事的法师，一位约炮总是失败不知道多久没有性生活的法师，然而，这样一位厉害的人物，他就算去酒吧搭讪，那之前也必须由比尔告诉他“你很英俊，文斯”，他才能鼓足勇气去搭讪一个酒保或者一个正在喝酒的陌生男人。  
“我不喜欢壮汉！”巫师文斯强调。  
贝狄威尔对此心知肚明，道理很简单，梅林喜欢弓箭手，而弓箭手并不是壮汉。  
这天杀的跟屁虫情节是一个伟大至极的暗恋故事，也能够用一个千年之后的词语形容：斯德歌尔摩综合症（当然是轻微的）。  
“我们应该把梅林法师找回来。”亚瑟说，他理解到巫师对于所有计划的重要性。  
“文斯不会露面。”比尔拒绝了国王的建议。  
“你能让你的老师从洞穴出来吗？”亚瑟转问女巫。  
“他深入简出。”  
“如果是你去，就能把他叫出来。”贝狄威尔说。  
“我不会去找文斯。”比尔依旧拒绝，“让他继续在家里待到我们需要他的那一天。”  
当时的弓箭手并不知道他这句话造成了多大的麻烦，5天之后，亚瑟搬到了文斯的家里。  
“让我送你回家，青少年国王。”无奈的法师这么说，然而为时已晚。

 

02

关于亚瑟王和比尔，有一段故往事值得一提。  
十年前的亚瑟王曾经陷入了对传说中的弓箭手比尔的疯狂崇拜中，这个过程大约持续了整整半年时间，然而年轻人心中的偶像如同盛开的荷花玉兰，还没有生锈，花瓣就已经掉落枝头。  
有人猜测亚瑟趾高气扬痞子一般的走路风格也来自于比尔年轻时那不可一世的模样，至于他们曾经有没有发生过肉体关系，已经没有人在意——亚瑟王加冕的那个晚上，他们就搞在了一起，亚瑟王在圆桌上把他操到射精。  
“像是十年前你认识了一只小猫接着十年后他变成了一只狮子。”比尔喝酒时说，他是不是操了所有的男人很令人怀疑，有传说他甚至操过旧王伏提庚，唯一不被怀疑的两件事是：一、他现在正在和亚瑟王大搞特搞；二、他的跟屁虫文斯法师和他并没有任何性关系。  
可怜的法师，人们这么说，他到底有多想和比尔搞？但比尔永远都不会和他上床。  
“没有射就不是性关系。你不射为什么算性关系？我和比尔没有性关系。”文斯在酒吧里说，他的手上拿着一杯恶心的蜂蜜酒。巫师的味觉会遭到人们普遍的质疑，他们饮用酒水似乎是为了增加法术，越难喝的酒越值得喜欢。  
对于常常在酒吧里出没的人来说，梅林法师并没有传说中那么宅，他时常会去巢穴附近的好几个酒吧喝酒，他看上去人畜无害、愚蠢并且乐呵呵的，希望钓上一个不要那么多肌肉也不要那么怪胎的男人。然而不知道是源于魔法，还是源于他天生拥有不被注意的属性，酒吧的焦点往往集中在比尔、贝狄威尔、卢比奥和其他人身上，焦点从来就不是梅林法师。  
一个著名的巫师如此低调，如此不被人注意，人们的第一反应是他使用了隐藏系的魔法。  
这种魔法——据比尔说——叫做“神秘的不自信魔法”。  
如果文斯成功约炮，他通常会在约炮对象脱衣服时偷偷通过火焰传话给比尔，“你不会相信我今天约到了很成功的一炮”，几分钟后，火焰会这样对比尔说“比尔，他是另外一个怪胎”。  
巫师天生有吸引怪胎的能力，所以他才是伟大的巫师。  
因此，文斯也时常会说一些无伤大雅的谎话，只要看见三人行快要发生在自己的身上，他就以各种乱七八糟的谎言逃之夭夭。  
除此之外，文斯的魔法还有记仇。他几乎记得每一个比尔的炮友，13岁开始，他就和比尔玩在一起，多年来对比尔的所有炮友如数家珍，有时候就连比尔忘记的炮友他都能记得住，这大概是巫师特有的神秘记忆力。  
他当然也还记得亚瑟王和比尔十年前的故事——他希望送亚瑟回去，当时的亚瑟还是个15岁的年轻人，而比尔当晚就操了亚瑟。他们还服用了一些妓院里会用的药物，在床上搞了一整夜。那之后，他们的性关系足足持续了半年。  
实际上，一直以来，梅林法师都知道亚瑟是尤瑟的儿子，也知道他和比尔曾经的事，他对亚瑟有一种难以言喻的负面情绪，但文斯同时又是个善良和正直的法师，他没有自己出面，而是派女巫去帮助亚瑟。  
结果和他预料一样，亚瑟重新登上王位，比尔和他再续前缘，他们开始利用一切机会上床。  
而梅林法师今晚准备出去约炮吗？  
不，他不想再尝试新的怪胎了。

 

03

除了比尔以外，亚瑟王从妓院开始的人生中，并没有什么意外。他精于偷盗、嚣张跋扈、打架斗殴，在可控的范围内肆意滋事，很早之前就成为了一个狠角色。他挨过打，也打过更多的人，肌肉生长的脉络和拳头上的血成正比。如果说他的成长要用一件东西来作标尺，那便是他人断掉的鼻梁，以及藏在墙里的钱币。  
每个人都有年轻的时刻，对于亚瑟王来说，他唯一认栽的对象便是比尔·斯图尔特·琼斯。  
老泥鳅比尔名声在外，亚瑟是在酒吧里见到他的。当时亚瑟15岁，尚未存够一盒金币，他对比尔的故事感兴趣，对于一个放荡不羁的年轻人来说，老泥鳅是神一般的存在：他多次被黑甲兵抓住过，多次溜了出来。人如其名，神出鬼没。  
比尔走进酒吧的那一刻，亚瑟就盯上他了。比尔向前走了好几步，然后回过头来意味深长地看着亚瑟。  
这就是他们长达半年的关系的开始。比尔有时候去妓院找他，有时候邀请他来自己的“家”，所以“家”不过是比尔诸多巢穴之一，他们在比尔的床上做爱、喝烈酒、接吻，以各种各样的方式的性交。  
亚瑟15岁时便比比尔更高，他骑在比尔的身上，让比尔操他，把他操出来。有一段时间他几乎每天都对比尔分开腿。亚瑟见过来妓院的不少男人，依旧不得不承认比尔的技术非常出色。比尔在妓院的绸缎后面为他手交，他叫得像个女人，只要比尔操他或者碰他，他就射得很快。  
亚瑟必须得说他曾经对比尔有烈酒一样的疯狂情感，甚至幻想与比尔长期相处。而比尔仿佛通过风力传粉的藤蔓植物，从来不会在任何地方过多停留。亚瑟缠着他，求他，希望他留下来，找到机会就和他做爱。  
他的美梦没有做多久就因比尔的失踪而消耗殆尽。等他再次见到比尔时，他的拳头已经碎过几十个鼻梁，他的墙壁里藏着金币和短刀，他无法无天，惹事生非，敲诈勒索，他的“生意”蒸蒸日上，整条街的交易他都在抽成和干涉。  
比尔看见他会感觉如何？  
“好久不见，比尔。”  
他们应该如何开始一段崭新的聊天？比尔满身是血，这不是叙旧的好时期。  
他把比尔扔给黑甲兵。你活得了，他想。

随后便是故事里为人广为传诵的一段——比尔给了他一巴掌，他有了充分足够的理由让比尔试试看他新鲜的、暴力的、疯狂的、可以敲碎牙齿和鼻梁的拳头。  
于是他们的相遇变得不那么尴尬和陌生了，似乎在斗殴里他们彼此都原谅了彼此——比尔原谅了他曾经的过度热情，他原谅了比尔曾经的冷漠和不辞而别。  
像是所有的隔阂都在刀剑相搏中燃烧殆尽，此后他们可以并肩作战，一同流血，托付性命。  
比尔为他加冕，他让比尔坐到他的腿上操他。  
曾经的野猫长成了狮子，比尔可以俘获野猫，不能驯服狮子，但他能够感受狮子的新鲜的、暴力的牙齿。

至于梅林法师，天哪，梅林法师，就是那个比尔身后的跟屁虫文斯。  
“信任女巫。”亚瑟记得他对他说。  
当时亚瑟15岁时，在比尔家里赤身裸体，文斯来找比尔，正好撞见亚瑟。巫师显得很尴尬，所有人都知道他暗恋比尔，而比尔把他当成跟屁虫。  
“我送你回家。”巫师说，“比尔是个混蛋。”  
“而你和混蛋相处了那么多年。我要留在比尔这里。”亚瑟定定看着文斯，挑衅地笑了。  
“你这个蠢蛋，”文斯很容易就妥协了，“记住一句话，亚瑟，相信女巫。十年后你用得到这句话。”  
如果亚瑟当时去了文斯的家，他就会见到十二岁的女巫，而梅林法师比起师父，更像一个毫无经验的单亲爸爸。  
“把蛇放下。”他总是反复对女巫说，“至少吃饭时别玩那条蛇。”  
那条蛇在10年后狠狠地给了亚瑟王一口。  
因果轮回，妙不可言。

 

04 女巫

伏提庚所烧毁的巫师著作中有一本叫做《初级魔法和社会推论入门》的书，其中第45页提到：  
一个啰嗦的单亲父亲会教出沉默冷酷的女儿。

这本已经消失在历史长河中不被后人所知的书的这一段恰好诠释了文斯巫师和女巫瑟琳娜的故事。

瑟琳娜曾经是个非常麻烦的麻烦，文斯捡到她时，她还是个不到十岁的女孩，因为“会使用巫术”而被村庄抛弃，扔在森林里喂熊。熊的邻居巫师文斯把她捡回了家，给她热汤和面包。  
最初，瑟琳娜宣称她是美人鱼，以人为食。“挺不错。”文斯回答，他不能对一个小女孩说“你不是个美人鱼，你是个人类”。巫师的一个法则是尽量相信想象的伟大力量。  
瑟琳娜对文斯有各种各样的意见——所有的孩子都对自己的导师都一箩筐的意见。文斯不让她碰他收藏的故事书，有时候却热情地邀请她一起观看。  
书中有万千的世界，超脱土地的、属于天空和时间的广阔世界，她觉得自己是鹰。

瑟琳娜十三岁时发觉文斯对他的朋友老泥鳅比尔有一种超乎友谊的爱。糟糕的暗恋故事里，文斯像个跟屁虫。瑟琳娜看着她的导师在比尔和人约会时闷闷不乐，他总是说“混蛋”、“蠢货”之类的词。  
虽然文斯又懦弱又老实又胆小又脚底抹油跑得飞快，再加上超级没自信，简直是个糊涂蛋，但他依旧是一位伟大的法师，他对魔法口诀倒背如流，能够说出书架上每一本魔法书每一页的内容。他的力量全在魔法中，在想象和相信的信念里，并不在他的性格中。  
瑟琳娜逐渐意识到要成为一个伟大的巫师首先必须喜欢待在家里——如果你经历了一场长达20年的漫长且没有结果的暗恋，那就非常棒了；如果你天生具有约炮吸引怪胎的能力，那就更棒了。你就会好好待在家中，读你的奇幻故事和魔法书，直到成为一位史上最伟大的法师。  
当瑟琳娜成功赢得亚瑟的注意，并且被亚瑟调戏了一句，她的内心平静而快乐。这位年轻的女巫是这样想的：我可能会成为一位伟大的法师了，因为我也有了吸引怪胎的能力。

被梅林法师当女儿养大的瑟琳娜非常非常了解她的导师，她也了解导师最好的朋友比尔。某次，文斯生病躺在床上而比尔带着笑容来看他，瑟琳娜和她的蛇伙伴站在门口，用魔法把老泥鳅打发走了。“文斯现在不需要你来。不要随便来我们家，除非你是打算来睡他。”她当然没有这么说出口，毕竟“一个啰嗦的单亲父亲会教出沉默冷酷的女儿”，她在心中这样想，为文斯感到不值。  
这或许是成为伟大巫师的代价。  
瑟琳娜学习了各种各样的魔法，她读文斯的书，利用火焰说话，她在森林里成长，是熊和鹰亲密的邻居，她熟悉动物，与蛇共食同住。她冷静，寡言少语，对于爱情没有什么信心，看看她可怜的导师吧，长达二十多年的糟糕暗恋。她变得更强，拥有动物的眼睛，看得透动物的心。在森林中行走时她听见大地动脉的声响，土地若蛰伏的巨蛇，她在高山上以鹰的双眼俯视万物。  
她认为如果要亚瑟完全面对过去，那么就必须把他彻底打碎。“若你是与蛇作伴的女孩，你就很容易觉得别人不够坚强。”文斯通过她手上的蛇对他说，“别把亚瑟弄死。”  
“我没有准备把他弄死。”瑟琳娜回答。  
贝狄威尔和文斯都在担心她的训练会把亚瑟弄死，她相信亚瑟不会，所有的孤儿都是这么过来的。你走在森林里，熊要吞没你，你必须完全相信自己能赢得黑暗的侵吞和猛兽的牙齿，才能在巫师找到你之前活下来。  
法则是坚信和想象。  
难道文斯坚信比尔会来睡他？  
那我不如坚信自己是吃人的美人鱼，瑟琳娜站在树梢上这么想。反正都是延续多年不切实际的童年幻想。

 

05

这一天是吵架的一天。  
晴朗，无风，光铺洒在原野之上，城堡的尖端溢出光芒。  
然而他们并没有郊游、比武、远眺、站在阳光下，他们在吵架。

亚瑟王坚持要去找梅林，比尔坚持他们只需要瑟琳娜， 亚瑟询问瑟琳娜，瑟琳娜坚持不说出自己真实的想法。  
亚瑟王想的是：我们需要梅林法师，虽然文斯怎么看也不是一位成功的巫师，可能还没有瑟琳娜可靠，但尤瑟说过“相信梅林”，他认为应该把文斯找回来。文斯十年前看过他的裸体，他十年前对文斯说“我不会回去，我要和比尔在一起”。他曾经、现在，都在和梅林法师的暗恋对象上床。他以前真是爱死比尔了，现在他还是觉得比尔和他个方面都很合适——如果你一定要说爱的话，那么也可以这么说。去寻找文斯法师并不令我尴尬，他想，如果文斯拒绝，我可以怂恿比尔去睡他。金钱、性——保护费和妓院，他理解其意义并且运用得当。  
比尔想的是：不在危急的时候，让文斯待在酒吧和巢穴里，这对他更好。否则他失落的时候会要求你背诵15个讲述蓝色的龙与天空的游吟诗人的名字，如果背不出他就会有一次对人类彻底失去兴趣和信心，回去读故事和魔法书。比尔的私心是想要文斯继续当他的小跟班，他喜欢文斯跟在他身后的样子，只要他吻文斯，文斯就会硬，然后解释说只是因为他四个月都没有约炮了。梅林法师的表情以笑容和迷茫为主，有时候看起来傻乎乎的。他若从巢穴里出来，就要面对比尔曾经以及现在的小情人，也是持续时间最长的炮友——亚瑟王，他还需要为他的情敌提供魔法服务。  
瑟琳娜想的是，他们都希望利用文斯的力量，希望文斯来到城堡，建立一些新的秩序。比尔总是利用文斯，又让文斯失望，对此文斯没有反抗之力，他跟在比尔身后，像个白痴小跟班。就一个巫师而言，他的性格温和过了头，瑟琳娜很多时候觉得他懦弱，他根本逃不开亚瑟王和比尔中的任何一个，他们都是那种天生具有掌控欲望和能力的雄性生物。瑟琳娜想要保护文斯，却又深刻地认识到梅林法师理应为国王提供帮助。所以她没有站在任何一方的阵营里，她只是说，你们应该自己商量好。  
至于远在巢穴里的文斯法师，他有时确实会对自己的处境感到忧愁，比尔给他一点点甜头，他就欣喜若狂，与此同时他嫉妒亚瑟王，可他需要帮助比尔，需要帮助亚瑟王，他并不想看着他们两个在他面前搞。亚瑟王和比尔的其他炮友不同，就算比尔自己不承认，文斯也知道亚瑟对比尔来说比其他人都重要。于是他就更加忧愁，只能去读他的书。然而，最令他忧愁的倒不是这件事，而是他担心亚瑟或者其他小伙子调戏瑟琳娜。  
如果比尔和亚瑟搞在一起，能够让瑟琳娜一个人待着，那就让他们搞到天荒地老吧，可真是太棒了，单亲爸爸文斯闷闷地想。  
巫师可以预见很多事，但他不曾预见亚瑟王和比尔会在四天后双双赖在他的家中。预言的火苗此刻沉默不语，它的姿态和动向彰显国家的命运、城堡的未来、风的方向、熊的气息，却没有告诉巫师他的感情问题和性生活将去向何方。它有意保留了一些未来的踪影，以便巫师受到最深的惊吓。  
这也是魔法的代价之一。

瑟琳娜在亚瑟和比尔没有吵完之前就离开了，女巫走到原野上，坐在轻微起风的高处，森林在她的脚下生长。国家的命运掌握在圆桌骑士和亚瑟王的手中，如今掌握在亚瑟王、比尔、梅林的手中，他们必须互相扶持和帮助，才能够一一度过之后的难关。  
该发生的时候总会发生，即使她担心文斯，潮水还是会来，不以任何人的意志为转移。巫师顺应潮水的方向，他们自始至终并非控制者，而是自然法则和命运的引路人。  
命运说，她倒霉的导师最终会被两个控制欲极强的雄性骗上床，而她已经了解了这一点，现在只能束手无策地看着它到来。

 

06

“我们必须坐下来和文斯谈谈。”亚瑟说，“必须。”  
“不。”比尔回答。  
“无论你愿意不愿意。”  
“不。”  
他们正在赤身裸体地进行这番对话——比尔抬起腿，亚瑟的东西顶着他的屁股。  
“你不能因为自己和文斯的私人关系就拒绝把他交给我。”亚瑟说，“我会把他当晚饭吃了吗？”  
“听起来你准备操他。”  
“我不能吗？”亚瑟王反问，他露出笑容，不怀好意，“你应该清晰地认识到，此刻我正在操你。”  
亚瑟挺身进入比尔，弓箭手不再强词夺理，他发出一声长而低沉的呻吟，感到亚瑟完全把他粗大的阴茎塞了进来，他的身体尚未完全适应，感到一阵异物侵入的肿胀感，却喜欢这种突如其来的刺激。他动起腰配合亚瑟的节奏，腿在亚瑟的腰后纠缠。  
“文斯为什么没有和你上床？”亚瑟王抚摸他的腹部，握住他两腿间的阴茎问他，“他是怎么忍耐的？还是他等着你去操他的屁股？”  
“我们非得在这个时候聊这个吗？”比尔发出抗议，“你操着我的屁股，询问我为什么不和我童年的玩伴上床？”  
“无论是现在还是十年前，我看见你就想和你上床。比尔，你把我含得真紧。”亚瑟用力地握住比尔的阴茎，比尔叫出来，抓住亚瑟的手臂，亚瑟俯下身吻比尔的嘴唇，在比尔的身体中搅动和出入，拍打他的屁股，抚摸他的乳头和腹肌，“你操我的时候想过有一天是这样的结果吗？”“如果你躺下来，冲我分开腿，我还是会操你，操到你射出来，宝贝。”比尔说，他喘息着，呻吟着，扭动着身体配合亚瑟的插入，懒洋洋地笑着，他拍了一把亚瑟的屁股。  
亚瑟王以笑容回应比尔不自量力的调侃，他发现自己和以前一样喜欢比尔，他如此放荡不堪，如此狡猾骄傲，如此性感热烈，他抵住比尔汗湿的额头，吻了他的嘴唇一下，随后他抬起比尔的腰，握住他的耻骨，彻底地插进去又拔出来。  
比尔尽情呻吟着，迎接亚瑟的操弄，汗水覆盖他的皮肤。亚瑟最喜欢他的一点便是他完全地享受性，他的性感藏匿在身体的每个部位，只要你打开它，它就疯狂而出，毫无保留。  
亚瑟吻比尔，把他的呻吟堵在口中，他知道比尔要射了于是更加快而狠地操他。比尔的身体收紧了，亚瑟清晰地体会到他身体内部的火热和紧致，比尔收缩着，扭动着，在亚瑟的撞击里高潮了，他射得到处都是，像岸上的鱼一般用力吸气，他发出哭泣般的喘息，紧紧抱住亚瑟王的背。  
“你像以前一样性感。”亚瑟说，他还在比尔的身体里，他握住比尔的脚踝，向前顶他的身体，把比尔逼到墙边。  
“我能这样和你做上一整夜，直到什么也射不出来。”比尔抚摸亚瑟，看着他。  
“我需要你把梅林法师从巢穴里找出来。”  
“我们还没有结束这个扫兴的话题吗？”  
“远远没有，比尔。”亚瑟王露出笑容，“如果我像操你一样操他，你觉得他会向我求饶吗？”  
“你是个无耻的混账，内森。”  
亚瑟笑了，他俯下身深深地、深深地吻了比尔：“我可真怀念这个妓院里的名字，斯图尔特，这让我想和你搞上一个晚上。  
“那你在等什么呢，吾王？”

 

07

梅林法师打开门，门口站着亚瑟王。文斯刚刚睡醒，披着袍子，睡眼惺忪，他从门旁拿了一枚银币交到亚瑟的手里，亚瑟顺势张开手心收了那枚银币。  
“快回家吧。”文斯说，打开亚瑟王离开，十年前他也给过亚瑟这样一个银币，“快回家吧，”他当时说，“比尔是个混账。”  
“没门，文斯。”亚瑟将银币塞进袋中，如入无人之境地推开门，走进文斯的家里，“我要在这里住上几天。”  
“快回家，”文斯坚持，“我没有地方给你住。”  
“会有的，文斯。”  
“你到底要什么？”  
“要你结束冬眠，从巢穴里爬出来见见太阳。”  
文斯没有生气，他笑了，说话的声音还是很柔和：“我没有冬眠，我常常光顾附近的三个酒吧。”  
“那我就需要你去更远的酒吧里喝酒，去接近城堡的地方。”  
“你们不需要我，亚瑟，我让瑟琳娜帮助你们，她可以做一切我能够做的事。”  
“那我需要文斯·泰勒。”  
“你需要文斯·泰勒没有意义，小鸡。回到城堡里，做你的国王，管理你的国家，对抗外敌，收维京人的钱，占领大海。我在这里卖我的药品，做一个巢穴里的巫师。吾王，你不需要我，好好想想就知道，如果你需要巫师的力量，瑟琳娜足够强大，也会变得更强，如果你需要文斯·泰勒……你不会需要文斯·泰勒。”  
亚瑟王吹了个口哨，摇摇头，笑着看着他，等待他继续。  
文斯发现一个事实，说服亚瑟从来没有结果，无论是十年前他光屁股站在他面前的那一次，还是他顺势坑掉自己一个银币的今天。文斯放弃挣扎，打算对亚瑟王进行冷处理。巫师的巢穴里没有国王需要的东西，没有酒、没有刀剑、没有血腥、没有火药，只有草药、一书架的书、植物的种子和鸟类的羽毛、各种各样的瓶瓶罐罐……国王会厌倦，很快的。相对巫师，他是个年轻人，他需要烈酒、烤肉、朋友、刀剑、拳头，而不是荚果、干酪、草药、法杖、书籍。  
亚瑟王走到架子前，开始翻看一本书。  
“把它放下。”巫师自己打破了沉默，他快速走到亚瑟王的身边，他碰他的书而内心颤抖，“把它放下。”他对付得了黑魔法、对付得了发怒的熊，却无法对付一个痞子国王。  
“你会让比尔把书放下吗，文斯？”亚瑟重重把书合上，拿在手里，看着文斯，“你嫉妒我十年之后依旧和比尔搞在一起，你可以从巢穴里出去，抢过比尔。”  
“放下我的书，亚瑟。我不需要你所说的一切……”  
亚瑟王凑近他的脸，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，吻他的嘴唇，舔他的牙齿。  
“你太懦弱了，文斯。曾经它令我讨厌，现在我发觉它非常性感。如果我在这里操你，把你压在书架上，为你口交，干你的屁股，射在你的体内。你觉得比尔会怎么想。”他拍拍文斯的大腿根部，抚摸他的阴茎，舔他的下巴，看着文斯的眼睛，“你们没有捅破过那层窗户纸，你是他长期的小跟班，他给你甜头，永远不会爱你。以你对比尔的了解，他会对此怎么看？他会把你抢回去吗？有了危机感的比尔，听起来怎么样？”  
文斯移开视线：“我闻到了糊味，我要去看看草药煮得怎么样……”  
“你应该热情地对我分开腿，那么你就知道你对比尔来说是什么了。”


End file.
